nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurbanovan English
Hurbanovan English is a form of Lovian English which is used in the town of Hurbanova. History Hurbanovan English formed around the year 1900. In the beginning it was a mixture of English, Slovak, Polish and some other languages. This language was called Oceana and still lives today. Because it was more usefull to speak English, the official language of Lovia, many people started to use English as a second or third language. Because their first language often was Oceana, Slovak or Polish, their English was heavily inflewenced by those languages. It formed Hurbanovan English as we know it today. Characteristics Hurbanovan English is known because of the following things: # Borrowings from Oceana; like nash (problems), tyne (shadow), usile (effort) # -o-, like in harbor, government, becomes -oi-, haboi, goivemen # t or d at the end of words is sometimes not pronounced, so called t-deletion, dylek (dialect) win (wind) # A vowel can't follow a vowel, it will become a diphtong. dialect -> dylek, idea -> idai # /ɑj/ (ai) is pronounced as /ɛi/ and /ɔi/ (oi) is pronounced as /ə/ # The /r/ is often dropped, except if it is at the beginning of a syllable. har-bor -> ha-boi, train -> tain, where -> wèi. Remember: rain -> rain, hund-red -> hun-rath, hun-d-red -> hun-nath (rarely used). # The /b/ with glottal stop (/ʔ/) disappears. For example: timber, crumble -> timme, cumle. # The existance of /ɫ/. This sound is used when ll is written. For example: well, wondefull. Phonology Consonants Vowels Grammar Verbs In Hurbanovan English verbs are conjugated, jut like English, on time and person. Regular verbs are conjugated as following: Passive The passive is almost the same as in normal English. A form of to a (to be) replaces the independent verb and the independent verb will become a past particle. For example: Joseph èi paineth the ca re (Joseph has painted the car red) -> The ca èi bi paineth re (by Joseph) (The car has been painted red (by Joseph)) and The pama can na repai the ca (The mechanic can't repair the car) -> The ca can na a repaith (by the pama) (The car can't be repaired (by the mechanic)) Irregular and strong verbs Except for strong verbs, Standard English only has nine really irregular verbs, to be, to have, shall, may, must, can, will, to go and to do. Only those verbs show irregularities within the time. It isn't he bes, haves, shalls, mays, dos and so on, but he is, has, shall, may, does. The verbs can (can), mèi (may), shall (shall), and will (will) are conjugated on the same way like the English verbs, so it's he can, mèi, shall, will. to èi (to have) is a regular verb, but it's strong however. The verbs to a (to be), meh (must), to dew (to do) and to gew (to go) are also irregular, but show a different conjugation. The third person singular of meh is mast, for to dew and to gew it's dèis and gèis respectively. The conjugation of to a is as following. Most strong verbs follow the same sound shift rules like many nouns. to leave - left - left is to leave - lef - lef, for example. When difference will be threathened some strong verbs can become weak. For example; to build - built - built is to buil - builth - builth. Sometimes the spelling is different, to read - read - read is to rea - reh - reh, reh sounds the same as read (past particle) except for the /t/. This difference in spelling was made to make it easier to understand the difference between past and present. Adjectives Adjectives are not conjugated, they've only got a so called base form. So for masculine words it's the bèi man (the bad man), for feminine words it's the bèi fèi (the bad woman), for neuter words it's the bèi chil (the bad child) and for plural words it's the bèi chils (the bad children). Adjectives are placed in front of the noun. The comparison is easier than the English system. Where in English there are strict rules whether you should use suffixes (''-er, -est'') or more and most, in Hurbanovan English both are possible. For example: Adverbs Adverbs are made using adjective + l'', for example ''bad - badly is bèi - bèil. There hardly are any exceptions. Even though the adverbs of hard and fast are hard and fast in English, in Hurbanovan English people use hadl and fasl. Adjectives ending on -l get an extra -e-, like dull -> dullel. Nouns In Hurbanovan English nouns are conjugated with time and size. The standard for each noun is to have four different forms in conjugation. Some exceptions do exist however. Pronouns Example :The Kingdom of Lovai o Lovai is a soivereign palaimentary constitushenal monachy in the Nothen Pacific Oshen. The capital an mose populois city of Lovai is callth Noble City. The populashen of this cointy is mosel of Noth American an Europain orige. Thèi a aboi 20,000 inhabitans. The reignin' monach is King Dimitri I. Lovai is a foime membe of the Uniteth Wiki Nashes. Language vs Dialect As with many minority languages, the language versus dialect battle is also commonly practiced with Hurbanovan English. Though the Oceana dialect is usually considered to be a language, because of its major differences in both grammar and vocabulary, Hurbanovan English is not. This is because of the enormous regularity within the sound changes, like t-deletion and r-dropping, it's mutual understandability with English, the grammar does not show significant differences to English and the language yet does not have any state or recognisition anywhere. Relation to other Lovian English languages Hurbanovan English quite fits well in the row of Lovian English languages. Modern Trainish also is one of the Lovian English dialects. The Lovian English word actrice could also be found in Hurbanovan English as actice. The proverb to be a crumble compared to the cake is quite related to to èi a cumle instea of a complee cuek (literally: to have a crumble instead of a complete cake) One word, which is often described to be the most famous Lovian word, naranja, is, strangely, hardly used in Hurbanovan English. But, like all other Lovian languages, also Hurbanovan English has major inflewences from Dutch in both grammar and vocabulary. Proverbs Hurbanovan English is rich of proverbs. Many of them origin from Dutch, English or Slovak. Legend: HE - Hurbanovan English, LT - Literal translation, ME - Meaning, OR - Origin. * HE: to èi a cumle instea of a complee cuek ** LT: to have a crumble instead of a complete cake *** ME: ''to be a crumble compared to the cake'' **** OR: ¿Lovian English? * HE: to gi fie a chance ** LT: to give fire a chance *** ME: to play with fire **** OR: Slovak * HE: Shon the Lovain ** LT: John the Lovian *** ME: The normal Lovian **** OR: Slovak * HE: to luck the ca of the tee ** LT: to watch the cat out of the tree *** ME: to investigate something before you act **** OR: Dutch (though meaning slightly changed) * HE: hèi tees catch mose win ** LT: high trees catch the most wind *** ME: people of a high rank get many comments on what they do or don't do **** OR: Dutch * HE: i lucks ** LT: it lucks *** ME: it goes well/perfect **** OR: Slovak (or Dutch) * HE: fa-'', like in ''fadicul ** LT: fat-'', ''fat difficult *** ME: really, really difficult **** OR: Slovak or Polish * HE: i is as unundestandable as physics ** LT: it is as ununderstandable as physics *** ME: it doesn't make any sense **** OR: unknown * HE: you ana me ** LT: you aren't me *** ME: everybody is different **** OR: Slovak * HE: thèi is a kink in the cable ** LT: there is a sharp bow in the cable *** ME: there is a hitch somewhere **** OR: Dutch (though the meaning of kink has changed) Category:Language